Craftian general election, 1974
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jim McIntyre | Edwin Stevenson | Harry Harrison |- ! align="left"|Party | National | Protection | Labour |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 25 October 1969 | 14 January 1970 | 7 September 1969 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Lumina South | Coastalis | Mackerras |- ! align="left"|Last election | 39 seats, 26.27% | 6 seats, 13.99% | 46 seats, 41.30% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 66 | 13 | 11 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 27 | 7 | 35 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 132,627 | 42,206 | 59,837 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 46.79% | 14.89% | 21.11% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 20.52% | 0.90% | 20.19% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jim Davidson | Joe De Araujo | |- ! align="left"|Party | Left | Independent Craftia | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 10 March 1970 | 26 March 1969 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Kingston | Lake Sydney | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 1 seat, 9.51% | 2 seats, 5.48% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 3 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 29,479 | 16,298 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 10.40% | 5.75% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.89% | 0.27% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian Provincial Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Harry Harrison Labour | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jim McIntyre National |} A general election was held on Wednesday, 20 March 1974 to determine the members of the 14th Provincial Parliament of the Province of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left National Labour Party government, led by Premier Harry Harrison since 1969 and in government since 1968, was seeking a third term in office. It was heavily defeated by the centre-right National Party of Craftia opposition, led by Opposition Leader Jim McIntyre in one of the largest political defeats in Craftian history. The National Party gained 27 seats to finish with 66 out of 94 total, winning a supermajority in the legislature. This is the Nationals' best ever result. Meanwhile, Labour suffered a swing of more than 20 percent, most of which went to the Nationals, and in terms of seat count fell to third place behind the right-wing Protection of Craftia Party, largely due to vote-splitting with the Left Party, which gained two seats for a total of three. The Independent Craftia Party lost one of its two seats. Results Legislative Assembly } | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|132,627 | align="right"|46.79 | | align="right"| 20.52 | align="right"|66 | align="right"| 27 |- | | align="left"|National Labour Party | align="right"|59,837 | align="right"|21.11 | | align="right"| 20.19 | align="right"|11 | align="right"| 35 |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|42,206 | align="right"|14.89 | | align="right"| 0.90 | align="right"|13 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Left Party | align="right"|29,479 | align="right"|10.40 | | align="right"| 0.89 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Independent Craftia Party | align="right"|16,298 | align="right"|5.75 | | align="right"| 0.27 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|4,138 | align="right"|1.46 | | align="right"| 1.99 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|283,452 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|94 | |} }} }}